top_kekfandomcom-20200215-history
TionBlaze
"I'll be gentle... Maybe... Probably not." -TionBlaze on the 1276th post of Top-Kek, 24th October 2014 TIonBlaze is a historical newfag of Top-kek, and one of the most devoted users to the site. He is renowned for his mass contribution regarding OC wars (that he sometimes caused himself), but regarding original content in general as well. He is still infamous for the "Raping of hobbits" trend. History Origins "Top-kek: We're all from that site that shall not be named." -One of Tionblaze's tags on the 2123th post of Top-Kek, 4th December 2014 TionBlaze used to be a user of Hugelol where he was an okay user (not a famous celebrity, but neither a silent one. You got the idea). Unlike most of the users of Top-kek. TionBlaze didn't got his account removed during or around the Riots of September. However, a few weeks later, Once the admins of the site created a bot to compensate the lack of posts not being submitted by the users who got banned, TionBlaze started to complain about it within a post. His account got muted for 24 hours from posting or commenting. After that, TionBlaze realising that the site became hopeless, formalized his leaving through a post, referring to the famous quote of Cartman from South Park : "Screw you admins, I'm leaving Hugelol." This post will cause his banisment. On Top-kek Contribution "Who wouldn't fap to the idea of burning corpses?" -TionBlaze on the 1627th post of Top-Kek, 10th November 2014 Arriving on Top-kek a few weeks after its launching , TionBlaze submitted a post discrediting the previous site. However, the horse being dead already, it received a rather negative review. TionBlaze, then quickly understood an advice: "Make OC. Get fake internet points". So he directly started to do so. He first started to edit random classical "upvote gifs" into a Top-kek context, receiving a rather good appreciation within the community. The Raping of Hobbits (See more on The Raping of Hobbits) "These jokes are starting to become a pain in the ass." -Gandalf The White about Tion Blaze's rape jokes When the LOTR OC War started, Tion Blaze joined in the bandwagon. One of his OC was a gif where Aragorn would have kidnapped the Hobbits in order to rape them. This has led to a trend on Top-kek, where Tion Blaze, affiliated to the Aragorn from his OC would have became a mass rapist. However, people got quickly tired of it, and several users (whose the most famous remain Takalisky) started to blame on Tion Blaze for creating OC featuring him with the only intention to show-off and create a reputation inside of the community. The trend has eventually faded out, but Tion Blaze will always be known under the community as a rapist, and a guy who beat his own horse (no jokes intended on this previous sentence) to death. Since then, the Raping of Hobbits is a rather infamous chapter of Top-Kek that users don't even like to mention. If you ever think of stating a sentence with "Tionblaze" and "rape" in it, prepare your butthole for downvotes. -Lord Lucifer about the way how the raping of Hobbits trend fell into deep hatred, on the 24th March 2015 Welcome to Top-Kek This series is now redundant. Just check the fucking wiki ! -Tion Blaze on the 5499th post of Top-Kek, 11th September 2015 Tion Blaze has also created a series of OC in which he introduces through gifs several recurrent users related to the site: Part 1: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/1658 Part 2: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/1785 Part 3: https://www.top-kek.com/kek/5499 After the 3rd part in which he introduces Rayeck, Tion Blaze eventually put a term to his series, now unnecessary with the progressive filling of the Top-Kek Wiki. Personality TionBlaze is also the founder and co-leader with RavenJuice of the N.F.A. or the "New Fag Alliance" (which is still unclear to this day what purpose is it meant for). Ironical thing is that TionBlaze, according to his time spent on the previous site couldn't be considered as a newfag himself. -Since we are both on the opposite ends of the scale, we thought we could actually depict that self-centered OC is and why I enjoy it. - ... And I think the opposite. -Tion Blaze and "Takalisky" on the 5804th post of Top-kek, 6th October 2015 TionBlaze and Takalisky occasionally act as rivals because of their contradictory point of views regarding OC : If Takalisky is boycotting any form of self portrait on one's OC, depicting oneself and the userbase in general is one of Tion Blaze's main fuel on his original contents. Top-Kek: The Game information is needed on this sub-heading "why am I already addicted to a game I haven't even played yet?" -Thor123 about TionBlaze's video game TionBlaze started to code a RPG based on the Top-kek universe on 3rd December 2014. Game is downloadable here: http://filecloud.io/9m47upoa Category:Users Category:Historical newfag